A Spring Trip
by Mander13
Summary: Wally, a History teacher, and Artemis, an English teacher, find themselves hosting a class trip to DC. For the first time they'll be closer than ever... Along with a platoon of their students. AU, my very first multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

"... and as we can see Fitzgerald uses this device to further prove what daisy represents." Artemis puts her book down and directs her voice to the kids with the dreary, dream-like stares. "OK class. As you know spring break is a week away from Friday and I wanted to remind everyone that both the money and forums for the field trip are due tomorrow. Remember finish chapter 7 tonight. Read and Annotate Kids!", The bell rang and the students rushed out into the hallway eager to get to lunch or their next class.

Artemis sighed. She had lunch, one planing period and one more class to go until the end of the day. Then she'd spend her Thursday night alone, grading papers. Again.

She'd been working at Happy Harbor High School for about 6 years now. Her whole life basically revolved around being a teacher. She'd never have it any other way of course. It beats the alternative, crime filled ways of her childhood.

Artemis walked across the hall to Mr. West's history room. He'd started working there about a year before she did. Throughout the years they'd become best friends. They'd go to each other's room for lunch, planning periods and periods where one had a class and the other did not. Unknown to them, the faculty (and some students) have a bet going as to when they finally get together. So far only 3 people are still waiting for their bet to cash out.

She opened the door to find Wally huddled behind his desk, furiously grading papers and jamming out with his headphones on. The principal made him replace his speakers with those. Lets just say when Wally listens to music, He **really** listens to music.

She slyly inched closer to his desk then slammed hre hands down effectively jarring Wally out of his paper-grading-focus trance. He pulled off his headphones, gave her a quick hey and walked with her down to the faculty Caf.

"How's your day going?" He asked as they sat down at a corner table.

"It's just one of those days you know?" she sighed in reply

"I get you. Hey are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we could grade papers together?" He stuffed his face with his Chicken Sandwhich

"Yeah, Ill bring dinner too if you want" She smiled at him. Looks like she's not going to be alone tonight after all.

They finished up lunch and headed to Artemis's classroom. They started to discuss their optional joined class field trip. Artemis had the first day all planed out. They'd go to The American Writers Museum and look though all the author's she'd taught her class about throughout the year. His day involved them going to each of the American war monuments and then to The National Museuem of American History. It was the first time they were doing this trip. Wally thought of the idea to go to DC and Artemis made the power point to convince the board to allow the trip.

All in all around 50 students were going. It would last around 5 days, leaving Saturday morning and getting back Wednesday afternoon. They'd already had 1 parent meeting and 1 student meeting. They'd elected 7 students to be leaders and help both of them keep track of the kids.

They were in for a doozy, and they knew it. Really this trip would be make or break whether or not they'd be allowed to do another trip next year.

The bell rang for the last period of the day, and wally headed back to his room. He couldn't remember what time they'd agreed on. Oh wait they didn't. After telling the half class full of students to not set anything on fire he went back to artemis's room.

From the doorway he got her attention and asked if 6 would be ok. She'd grinned and agreed. Wally walked out without noticing many of the mostly full class exchange looks and raised eyebrows.

After watching his students present their projects on how how they would define the 1920's He bought the tickets for the The National Museum of American History. The bell rang and he said goodbye to many of the students, packed up and locked his door, he said goodbye to artemis, repeated the time and headed to his apartment. It was a really nice modern place above a 24 hour coffee shop, which made the **best** donuts. He's their best customer.

He set down his stuff and changed into shorts and a fitted T-shirt for his after school run. Wally ate his after school meal and surfed each news media website searching for a good starting point for his class. He realized that it was way later than it should have been and closed his laptop. He headed down the stairs, put in his headphones and jogged to a nearby park. After a good 10 minute stretch he ran his usual track.

He'd always been late as a kid and apparently old habits die hard. Speaking of lateness. He's got 10 minutes to get back and shower. After full on sprinting home he flung off his clothes and and got under the water. He had just finished rinsing off his hair when he heard the knock.

"Give me a minute!" He shouted. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and ran out of his bathroom. On his way rounding the corner he tripped over his dirty running clothes and fell to the ground with a very unmanly shriek.

"Wally?" Artemis called with concern. "I'm fine" she heard him say through the muffling door.

After getting up he carefully walked to the door, and opened it to let Artemis in.

Artemis was greeted to the sight of a wet chested wally. His right hand held together the two ends of the towel, precariously positioned low on his waist. His left was gingerly holding the back of his head. And his face was mushed up into a grimace, While artemis's was forced into clear shock. Her eyes raked up his body.

"Hey sorry, my run went a little late." He said to her, jarring her out of her trance.

"Seems little you were having a little bit of trouble back there." He moved aside for her to get through. "Come on, ill get you an ice pack" She moved into his kitchen and grabbed one from underneath some chocolate ice cream. She gave it to him and told him to go dry off and change.

After he closed his bathroom door, Artemis sat down on the couch and let go of a sigh. Oh god. **Oh God. **What the hell. Her emotions were flying a mile a minute. No, A mile a second. Wally Fucking West, her co-worker/best friend just opened the door with barely anything on. And he looked damn fine. She didn't know what to think.

A couple of weeks ago she'd started to have some... dreams about him. And most of them would be considered unsafe for minors. But she didn't let it interfere with everyday life and she certainly didnt tell anyone. Then the dreams got more vivid and a whole lot dirtier.

She was interrupted by Wally coming out fully dressed and complete with one hand holding up the ice pack.

"Ok that hurt." Wally said, He went into the kitchen and held up a bottle of wine. "Want some" after a quick "sure" by Artemis they both had one dish of Chinese food and one glass of wine. At around 9 they called it a night.

"Ill see you bright and early tomorrow morning!" Artemis called as she walked though his doorway.

"Sure thing, Later Arty!" He answered back

* * *

**AN: reeeeeally sorry for any grammar/ punctuation/ misspelling. Anyway this is pretty much the prologue to a really fluffly fun filled story. I dont want to give too much away. Potential M, if wanted. Well. Im going to give you it anyways. so yeah**

**Im apologizing in advance for the lack of updating. Its really only when I have time. Im still planing out the story, im thinking it's going to be maybe 6 or 7 chapters long? yeah well, We'll see. Its like 1 here and the season finale is tomorrow. Yeah im sad. Goodnight.**

**Reviews make the heart grow fonder. **

_5 bucks who can guess what book their reading!__ (_not really, but ill give the first person a special mention?(yeah that works))


	2. Chapter 2

**Congrats to Ms-Mary-Mac2! You guessed right! It was The Great Gatsby (anyone go to see it yet?)**

**2 months is a ****_long_**** time and i'm so sorry for that. I really have no excuse except that i haven't had any inspiration. I swear that after this school year is over ill be updating regularly.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites. You guys are amazing and I would have never imagined this many people would be interested in this story after only one chapter. Once again Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (im still laying out all the brickwork right now)**

* * *

Wally walked down the hall at his usual pace, dodging passing students and various faculty workers. Eventually he got stuck in the most congested part of the school. He tuned in to a conversation between two of his students.

"Oh my god, Mr. West and Ms. Artemis should totally get together already. They're so made for each other. I heard from Sarah that they had dinner last night."

"Really? That's definitely a first date if I ever heard of one!"

Wally raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Emily and Abbey" He added as he squeezed by them.

He heard one of them make an 'ep' sound as he left. He smirked down the hall and went to the faculty room to make copies.

He dropped off his copies in his room and went across the hall to Artemis's. They were doing some sort of group reading activity so he came right in and sat in an empty seat that pushed right up against her desk.

"Hey Arty!" He chirped to her

"Whats up?" She returned

"I've got a good one for you today!" Wally beamed. It was time for his daily pick-up line. He had one every day, excluding weekends.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it!" she requested smiling back at him. This was the highlight of her day and it guarenteed to make her laugh everytime. Wally's favorite part was her reaction. The pickup lines ranged from incredible stupid to fuck hot. Which was a good range he'd admit.

"Alright." Wally cleared his throat, "Hey girl." he started then lowered his voice "I may not go down in history, but i'd go down on you"

The girl that was sitting nearest to them gasped. As did Artemis. A blush lighty stained her cheek as she covered her mouth to contain a laugh. Ok definitely a keeper wally thought.

The bell rang to signal the end of 3rd period and the students rushed out but not without Artemis reminding them, "Hey stop running you have 6 minutes to get to your next class!" and "You have to finish chapter 8 for tomorrow! Read and Annotate kids!".

She walked with him to her door.

"Say, Artemis! Are you doing anything tonight?" he questioned, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"Well I _did_ have a date with netflix but I guess I can cancel" Artemis responded with a sigh, pretending to be disappointed.

"Great! because you and I, my friend, are going clubbing. Dick and his girlfriend Zatanna are visiting from gotham city." He explained expressively with his hands "You remember them right? They came in for winter break?"

"Of course! how could I forget, Z and I had to carry your drunk asses home last time they visited. Now promise me that wont happen again alright? I dont want to have to hold your hair back." She remarked

"No promises" He grinned at her and walked out the door to his classroom.

The next few periods passed and then the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Artemis and Wally locked their doors at the same time.

"Walk you out?" Wally questioned to her. She nodded and chatted with him until they got to the parking lot.

"Wait till you see me twerk!" He shouted from his car. He grinned at the laughter he heard.

Wally took a shower right when he got home, deciding to forgo his planned run. After he got out he texted artemis when to be at his house and got changed. An hour or two later and a knock at the door announced the arrival of his friends.

"Dick! Z!" he greeted them each with a hug.

"Hey wally!" Zatanna grinned at him "Mind if I..." she gestured to his bathroom

"Yeah of course!" he answered. She headed off and the two men caught up with each other.

Promptly at 7 the doorbell rang to announce Artemis's arrival. Wally opened the door to let her in.

"Uh, wow Artemis. You look beautiful" He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. She was wearing the prettiest cream colored cocktail dress.

"Thanks wally" She smiled back at him and walked into the room.

Zatanna rounded the corner in a black mini dress.

"Artemis!" She greeted and hurried over to greet her. They chatted while the boys got ready.

"Okay. Tell me you've hit that" Zatanna insisted

"Z" Artemis warned, "We're co workers." she sighed. "Not to mention we have that spring break trip. It would just complicate _everything_. I don't know if we'd come out of it as still friends"

"But you do like him right?" Zatanna Questioned

Artemis nodded "Of course I do, he's one of my closest friends"

Their talk was interrupted by creak of wally's bedroom door and laughter. Zatanna helped Artemis up.

"Ready girls?" Dick questioned

"Born that way" Zatanna smiled and took his arm.

They hailed a cab to take them to a nearby city and arrived at "The League".

After a few drinks and many passed conversations they headed out to the dance floor. Each of them had their fair share of touching and grinding. Artemis got sandwiched between Zatanna and Wally more times than she could count. The way his hips moved against hers was sin. He gripped her hips in such sensual ways. Zatanna rubbing up against her front wasn't doing anything to help her situation. By the end of the night her lower half was buzzing with need.

Their group had way too much to drink and decided to call it quits. Artemis, the only semi sober one, hailed a cab.

After dropping the three off at Wally's apartment she traveled to her own. she laid down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"FUCK" She yelled and flailed around on her bed.

* * *

**AN: tbh the club thing just sort of happened. I think it works.**

**Both Artemis's and Zatanna's dresses are on my profile page. (oh my god they're so great)**

**sorry again for not updating in 2 months. yeah... ****alright so plan on updates once every week starting in june. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS WOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Shit guys. i really should have updated like a month ago. Im sorry. I'll be revising the other two chapters as i go because i feel like i havent given them enought love and attention as I did in this chapter. Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway moral of the story im an ass for not updating, continue**

* * *

A few days passed among many graded assignments and papers. Wally had delivered his daily pickup lines, ranging from things you might actually say to a girl, to things your mother would have a heart attack if she heard you saying it.

By then it was Wednesday. The hump day of the week. Now more than ever Artemis couldn't get him out of her mind. She woke up twice that week in a cold sweat, late and in need of a shower. Unfortunately it had to be a little chillier than usual. Needless to say she was a little cranky.

There was another parent meeting tonight, which meant that besides her 7 hours of seeing him during the day she would get _another_ 2 hours of seeing him. Its not that she didn't like seeing him all the time its just, when you have feelings for someone you shouldn't have feelings for it helps to _not_ see them everyday.

Wally had about the same thoughts. It was much more than just physical attraction he had for her. It was how her eyes lit up with a blaze when she got passionate. Or how much she would strain herself to get what she wanted. She was so determined in most of everything she did.

Wally kept thinking back to when he first started working there. The very first thing he said to her was a pickup line, which was how the whole thing got started. Like their friendship the pickup lines had evolved into pure humor. Wally didn't know how to change that. In his mind Artemis was the ideal woman. Sure she had flaws, [who didn't?] but he accepted them, like he hoped she'd accept his. Wally stopped. He was definitely in uncharted territory with no compass and no north star to set him on the right path. He hoped whatever path he followed was a good one.

The only thing wally had to do that day was give out the tests to each class period. Which he partook in his regular pre-test speech. "You are all intelligent, wonderful, young people and I am excited for you to demonstrate your knowledge on this subject. Please place your answer document and test questions on the table at the front of the room. Good Luck"

With only 2 days left until spring break, they tend to get a little mellowed out. Not much interest in their schoolwork. Wally couldn't really blame them. He did his after school routine complete with a matching nap.

Artemis commenced a bit of a freak out getting everything together for the last meeting before the trip. She might have been a little overstressed by this point, but at this point artemis didn't really have the time to care. She wanted this to go off with a bang. She arrived at the school's meeting room about a half hour before it was supposed to start. Soon wally arrived and they started setting up the room. Information papers stacked near the door and Wally's laptop hooked up to the projector.

Wally and Artemis went over all the facts about the trip and made sure their answers lined up with each others. Once they were satisfied they went over the slides. Soon their attendees started to show up.

After various parents and students, with their cellphones in plain view (instead of poorly hiding it in their tiny pockets like in class), shuffled in the meeting started. They went on to talk about the hotel, airlines, safety and dinning issues with their crowd. Questions were asked, answered and debated so much there could have been a dead horse around.

Everyone cleared out and headed home. So they cleaned up and wally walked her to her car.

"Three more days till we head out. Have you started packing yet?" Artemis asked

"No" Wally scoffed, his mouth contorting in a mushy smile.

"HAh!" Artemis laughed "You're so packed already."

"Hey, blame my mother! She always wanted everyone packed a few nights before so that if we forgot something in that time it would be easy to get it and pack it" He explained

Artemis grinned "Total mamas boy"

"I am not!" Wally insisted

"Oh without a doubt!" Artemis unlocked her car. "Ill see you bright and early in class tomorrow Mr. West"

"Ill be there Ms. Cock." Wally replied

"WALLY!" Artemis yelled as she tried whacking him. She missed of course, him being the little speed demon he was, ran out of her reach.

"I meant Crock!" He shouted as he ran to his car. He grinned as he followed her out the parking lot and took a left into town.

Wally was so ready to just be on the plane already. All he had to do was finish up the next two days, which would be easy as all hell since he was letting his class watch a movie, without a worksheet he might add. He was proud of how much his students liked him. He always expected them to do their best, anything less rewarded them a stern talking to. He'd already had to give his class one of those. It was during the horrible lull between February and March where everyone is sick of the snow and missing winter break.

Now that Spring Break was coming up they fell into the pre-break excitement stage. Which was probably best he'd saved the movie days until the end of the 3rd quarter. He'd already joined in. Spring Break was usually spent visiting family for a day or two then heading back home for an all week pig out. Kind of disconcerting since he'd come oh so far from finally leaving his parents house to his own apartment and job, yet he still partook in prepubescent activities.

This spring break was going to be different. He was going to DC with a beautiful co-worker and a platoon of wonderful young children. Yeah it'll be tough, but all good things come with a little hardship right?

* * *

**AN: AAHhhh I almost forgot to thank all of you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I get all giddy when FF sends me an email saying you guys reviewed and whatnot. I love it. I've mostly got my outline down pat so 8 - 10 chapters is the range right now. it could definitely change. Maybe more maybe less. It all depends on how I want to end the story. which I still have no clue how to**


End file.
